


I'm The Fool, Aren't I?

by dumbgf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Subtle flirting, its a rarepair and im tired of feeding myself, my first work pls be nice lol, really bad kissing, sakusa is afraid of spiders and bokuto deals with them, sakusa is clueless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbgf/pseuds/dumbgf
Summary: Bokuto unintentionally impresses Sakusa all day and awkwardly developed feelings for his teammate.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	I'm The Fool, Aren't I?

**Author's Note:**

> Atsumu rented an Airbnb for a vacation with his friends

Atsumu got his friends an Airbnb to stay in for a small vacation, but it didn’t go very well. Hinata left the windows open which invited giant spiders that Sakusa is afraid of, Bokuto’s shoulders cramped from poor posture in his sleep, and Sakusa isn’t fond of the mess Atsumu and Hinata left behind.

“Miya!” Sakusa called from the other room, and received no answer. However, he could hear a faint voice, and he swore that if Atsumu was ignoring him, he would use his head as a volleyball.

He walked into the plain hallway that echoed his footsteps hitting the wooden floor. His eyes scanned the room, looking for the voice.

“Damnit--” A groan, it sounded too old for Hinata and angrier than Atsumu. 

Sakusa knew exactly who it was, “Bokuto-san what in the world are you doing?” Bokuto grumbled in response, ignoring Sakusa.

Sakusa approached the kitchen, where Bokuto was.. cooking? He held his shoulder in pain, unable to chop the green onions that were actually very finely chopped, if Sakusa had to be honest.

Bokuto turned his head towards Sakusa and furrows his eyebrows. “Dude go away.” He shoos off, “You hate being near people or whatever.”

Sakusa didn’t move. He knew Bokuto was easily irritable, so he was used to this behaviour, “Why don’t you stop moving in your sleep?” Sakusa crosses his arms.

“The bed is too hard.” Bokuto complained, “And I’m next door to Hinata--Did you know he plays volleyball in his sleep?! I mean, it’s ridiculous! I like volleyball too but that's too much! Jeez, I love the kid but he’s so loud and that’s coming from me.” Bokuto ranted, arms flailing around dramatically.

Sakusa thought he had it bad with the spiders, “So is that why you have eye bags?” He points.

Bokuto nods, continuing to chop his green onions. His form was picture perfect and his hand swiftly moved the knife along the vegetable.

“When did you learn how to cook?” Sakusa blurted out.

Bokuto shrugged, “Why? I thought everyone knew how to cook.”

Sakusa furrows his eyebrows, trying to see if Bokuto was joking--Which he wasn’t.

“Atsumu still can’t scramble eggs.” Sakusa rebuttals, “And Hinata can’t even crack an egg decently."

Bokuto added his green onion on top of his perfect omelette, “Oh.” Was all Bokuto said in return.

“Do you know where they are?” Sakusa asks.

“Yeah, they’re at the arcade.” Bokuto answers, “Hinata said something about seeing a movie too? I wasn’t listening that much.”

“So they’re out all day again?”

“Yes,” Bokuto repeated, “They have a list of things to do here, it's really long."

Sakusa rolls his eyes. “That's absurd.”

“I have no idea what that means.” Bokuto deadpanned, “Anyways, are you hungry, or are you here to interview me?” He jokingly asks.

“Depends. Are your hands clean?” Sakusa asks.

“What the hell? What kind of question?--” Bokuto dismissed it, “Uh, yes? Even if they’re not, heat burns germs in the stove, Kuroo told me.”

Sakusa must’ve hit a nerve to make Bokuto genuinely offended by that, “Sorry,” He flatly apologized.

“Here, take this one.” Bokuto pushed the plate with the omelette towards Sakusa.

Sakusa grabbed a fork and took a bite. It was impressive, Bokuto knew how to season the egg perfectly so that it wouldn’t overpower the veggies and meat inside of it.

“.. It's good--really good actually.” Sakusa was still in disbelief that Boktuo made this.

“Hahaha, I know right? I'm the best!” Bokuto proudly laughed, “Do you know how to make these?”

“Well honestly, I accidentally break omelettes whenever I make them.” Sakusa shook his head, “It would have to take me a few tries.”

“Oh? Watch me do it,” Bokuto arrogantly prompts, “First try.” Bokuto got a couple eggs and mixed them in a cup, pouring it on top of the same pan he used for Sakusa’s omelette, “You gotta wait until.. it’s like.. that!” He flipped the omelette efficiently, “If you wanna stuff it like yours then it's gonna take a little longer.” He adds.

Sakusa would’ve never guessed that the day would come that Bokuto had taught him something, “Impressive.” He comments.

“Why? It's just an egg.” Bokuto scoffed.

Sakusa didn’t know how to respond. Bokuto usually took compliments like no tomorrow.

“Eh whatever, I’ll leave you alone.” Bokuto grinned. “I gotta take care of these nails. It's cutting the onion more than the knife has.” He over exaggerates. Sakusa naturally looked down at his hands and his nails were neatly taken care of.

“Did Akaashi teach you that?” Sakusa asks, trying to make any possible connection to where in the world Bokuto learned these skills.

“No?” Bokuto shook his head. 

Sakusa knew it would’ve been rude to ask where he learned it, but Sakusa was surprised.

“If your nails get too long they start breaking during practice anyway,” Bokuto glanced at his own hands, “Can you grab my nail kit?” Bokuto asks, “I’m gonna do dishes.”

Sakusa nodded, leaving the kitchen to Bokuto’s room. The room wasn’t as neat or clean as Sakusa’s, but better than Atsumu and Hinata’s. Sakusa had many possibilities in his head to guess where Bokuto could’ve learned these skills from.

He claimed Akaashi didn’t teach him, but would he have been lying? Maybe Kuroo, he did mention that Kuroo taught him one thing. Or he learned from watching TV, maybe something of that sort.

He easily found the kit as it rested on his nightstand. Picking it up, Sakusa left the room and approached Bokuto in the kitchen again.

“Here,” He hands the kit.

“No offense dude but why are you sticking around?” Bokuto takes the kit, “You’re asking lots of questions and usually you’re in your room, sulking.”

“I do not sulk.” Sakusa rolled his eyes. “But I found a spider and I’m not going in there.”

Bokuto laughed. “A spider? Want me to get it?”

“No. I want the insect to bite me.” Sakusa sarcastically answered.

Bokuto walked to the hallway, Sakusa distantly followed to make sure Bokuto actually got rid of it.

“Don’t splat its spider guts on my wall.” Sakusa warns.

Bokuto picked up a piece of paper and scooped up the spider. He opened the window and lightly waved the paper to get the spider off. He shut the window and walked out Sakusa’s room.

Sakusa stood there in disbelief. It took less than 10 seconds and there was no mess in his room.

“T..Thanks Bokuto-san.” Sakusa muttered.

“Sure.” Bokuto went back to the kitchen to finish the dishes. Sakusa didn’t want to go back to his room yet. His eyes scanned the walls and floor. He found webs on the ceiling but no spider, yet.

The sink turned off, which snapped Sakusa back to reality. He can hear Bokuto sighing and sitting on the couch. There was a snap of Bokuto clipping his nails and the friction of filing them were the only things Sakusa could guess.

Bokuto seemed like he wanted to be alone but that didn’t last. The front door opened, revealing Atsumu and Hinata giggling like children.

“Hey Bokkun!” Atsumu waved, “We had so much fun I wish you came with us.”

Hinata nods, “You would’ve loved it there!”

Bokuto shrugs, “That sounds cool but I’m really not in the mood today.”

Atsumu sat beside Bokuto on the couch, “Are you okay?”

Bokuto nods. “Probably just tired.” He flatly says, “My shoulder is killing me, dude.”

Hinata sympathized, “I think you should lay down.”

“Yeah, maybe later.” Bokuto stood up to leave as soon as Sakusa walked back to the living room space, to ask if Bokuto could get the webs off. But it was a little too late, and he’d look like a needy person.

“Hey Omi-kun,” Atsumu waved, “You had no reason to stay here! You should’ve gone!”

Sakusa made a face, “I’m not interested.”

“Let him be, I guess.” Hinata shrugged. “We’re going to the beach tomorrow, right?”

“Yes!"

“Bokkun, wanna join?” Atsumu asks, “I know your shoulder hurts but it won’t be for long.” 

Bokuto smiled, “Sure, I’ll go.”

“Omi-kun you have no choice to stay here,” Atsumu dramatically says, “You’re coming along.”

“Please Omi-san?” Hinata asks.

Sakusa glares, “It won’t take long, right?”

“Nope!”

“.. Maybe.”

“Maybe?! Give us a clear answer!” Atsumu argued.

“I’m only going for an hour, maximum.” He stated clearly.

“Good enough.” Atsumu shrugged.

“Yeah then maybe you can leave with Bokuto-san?” Hinata suggests.

“Are you sure Bokkun should be driving with neck pain?” Atsumu asks.

“Jeez. It's just neck cramps.” Bokuto scoffed, “I’ll be fine.”

Sakusa didn’t deny or accept that suggestion. Bokuto didn’t seem to mind that much either.

The four hear a noise go off.

“What was that?” Atsumu asks.

“I don't know?! Don’t scare me!” Hinata yells.

“Don’t yell.” Sakusa scolds.

“Oh! Haha sorry! That was the dryer machine, I was doing laundry.” Bokuto laughed as he left the room to grab his clothes.

“That was loud--what the hell is up with that machine?” Hinata crosses his arms.

“Well, I would need to hear when it’s done,” Bokuto answers from the other room.

“It's scary,” Hinata counters.

Bokuto needed to pass everyone to get to his room, “That's a you problem dude.”

“Uh? Is that a towel?” Hinata points, “Why’d you wash your towel?”

Bokuto raises his eyebrows. “What? You don’t wash your towels?”

Atsumu tilts his head, “You’re supposed to do that?”

“Yes?” Bokuto scoffed. “Kuroo said there’s a whole bunch of germs on it and stuff.”

“But why? You use your towel when you finish cleaning.” Hinata asks.

Sakusa couldn’t believe what he was listening to, “Hinata, Atsumu. You both disgust me.”

“What's the point of it?!” Atsumu defensively asks.

“I’m not answering it. I wanna shower.” Bokuto waves and walks towards the bathroom in his room.

“I’m not answering either. Look it up.” Sakusa walks away, sulking in his room as Bokuto described. He didn’t like the constant fear of finding a spider or webs.

Sakusa didn’t know why he was so puzzled by Bokuto. He assumed that Bokuto was just as bad as Atsumu, if not worse. Sure, he walks around as if he owns half a brain, but he has skills that Sakusa would’ve never guessed.

He glanced back up at the web. He only trusted Bokuto to get it. Atsumu always made messes in his room and took forever. He wouldn't consider his other friend, Hinata isn’t allowed to even peek in his room.

Sakusa didn’t want to overwork Bokuto either. His neck was already giving him a hard time. However, with the web hanging above his head, Sakusa might become an insomniac.

-  
-

From outside his room he heard Atsumu obnoxiously laugh, “Hahaha what's with the face?!” 

Sakusa opened his door to scold Atsumu for being so loud, “Oi I thought I already said not to shout--”

“Omi-kun look! Bokuto’s face is purple!” Atsumu points.

Bokuto had a face mask on, “Dude it's actually really good for your skin. Also you should try exfoliating your skin, it’s so satisfying.”

“Exfoliating?” Hinata repeats, confused.

“Yeah. It gets rid of dead skin cells or whatever Kuroo said.” Bokuto shrugs as he applies moisturizer on his arms and legs.

“You smell like a chick.” Atsumu comments.

“So? My sisters taught me these things,” Bokuto mutters.

“It’s not bad,” Atsumu chuckled, “It's just different than what I’ve used.”

“You should try using these things. Your skin will feel so much better,” Bokuto suggests.

Sakusa was genuinely at a loss for words. Kuroo and Bokuto's sisters taught him, which made sense now. Sakusa turned away, walking back to his room. Whenever he looked at the ceiling, he wanted to ask Bokuto to help with the webs but he couldn’t. He was always occupied with Hinata or Atsumu.

-  
-

Hinata and Atsumu finally went into their rooms and fell asleep. Sakusa stayed up, afraid of the webs and spiders that crawl on the outside of his window. The final straw is when he found another spider sitting in the ceiling web.

He opened the door and headed straight for Bokuto’s room. He entered the room to see Bokuto laying down on his back. He wasn't asleep either. He glanced over at Sakusa, “Yo. Whats up?” Bokuto tiredly greets.

"Um. I found another spider.” Sakusa awkwardly says.

Bokuto deeply sighed. Sakusa felt bad that Bokuto was already tired and made him go handle the bugs. Bokuto sluggishly walked in front of Sakusa to get the spider away. He stood upon the chair, scooping spider on a piece of paper. 

“Don’t open the window,” Sakusa warns, “More spiders come in that way.”

Bokuto nods, walking past Sakusa to shake off the spider outside the front door instead. Bokuto went to wash his hands to get rid of the web that caught his finger.

“Thanks, again.” Sakusa prompts, “But why aren’t you asleep yet?”

“I already said,” Bokuto repeats, “The bed hurts my neck--”

Bokuto and Sakusa hear the wall get slammed with a ball. 

“See? Now he's playing volleyball in his sleep.” Bokuto adds.

Sakusa sighed through his nose, “Go to my room.”

“You wanna switch rooms? Your neck is gonna hurt, dude.” Bokuto shook his head.

“I didn’t say we’re switching,” Sakusa says. “Just go in there.” 

Bokuto assumed it was probably another spider thing. He didn’t think much of it until he heard Sakusa lock the bedroom door behind the two.

“Oh.” Bokuto realized. “Um.. Are you sure? I thought you hate when people stay in here.”

“You got rid of the spiders, your neck hurts, and I know you’re cleaner than Atsumu or Hinata.” Sakusa explained, “Besides, I can’t sleep either. The spiders creep me out and I don’t have to keep going to your room for that if you’re in here instead.”

Bokuto yawned, “Talking about sleeping is getting me so tired.”

“Go lay down, I’m going to get water.” Sakusa walks outside of the room.

It was a lie. He couldn’t lay in the same bed while Bokuto was awake. He waited until Bokuto fell asleep before he went in. 

He slowly got into bed, putting the blanket over the two of them. Sakusa had a million thoughts in his head but eventually fell asleep, knowing that the spider was under control as long as Bokuto was there.

-  
-

The next morning, Sakusa woke up first. His head was on Bokuto’s chest and his arms wrapped around him. Bokuto was sleeping on his back, getting latched by Sakusa in his sleep. He lifted his head in a panic and saw Bokuto’s eyes flutter open.

He quickly put his head back down, pretending to stay asleep.

Bokuto was confused why he was with Sakusa until his brain recalled last night’s memories. He didn’t want Sakusa to wake up. He slowly removed Sakusa’s arms from his waist and slid away from him to leave the room.

Once he heard the door shut, Sakusa got up. Extremely embarrassed by that awkward interaction. Bokuto must’ve gotten the wrong idea.

He didn’t want to face Bokuto after that but he knew that wasn’t possible. And Once Atsumu and Hinata woke up, they wanted to go to the beach. 

“Omi-Omi get up!” Atsumu yells from outside of his door, “Get ready for the beach!”

“He’s gonna yell at us for yelling!” Hinata warns.

Sakusa furrows his eyebrows and opens the door, “Shut up. Why are we going so early?”

“Because Shouyou and I have other things to do,” Atsumu rolls his eyes.

Sakusa rolls his eyes, “Fine, give me 20 minutes.” Then slammed the door shut.

Once everyone was done, Atsumu drove Hinata and Bokuto drove Sakusa.

The car ride was awkward to say the very least.

“How’s your neck?” Sakusa asks, genuinely curious if it got any better or not.

“Feels a lot better, actually.” Bokuto grinned, “Thanks.”

“Yeah.. No problem.” Sakusa couldn’t help but feel strangely tense.

“What? Are you weirded out by what happened?” Bokuto asks, “I figured. You don’t have to do things like that if you--”

“That’s not it.”

“Oh?”

Sakusa spoke too suddenly, leading the conversation directly to the last thing he wanted to talk about, “Ugh, I know that I was--Well, I didn’t know. I just woke up like that and I--” Sakusa groaned in frustration.

“I have never heard you get so stressed before,” Bokuto laughed. “And uh. I don’t really care about that. If you’re worried about germs and all that stuff then I apologize.”

“It's not the germs.” Sakusa rolls his eyes, “It’s just awkward now.”

“Why’s it awkward?”

Sakusa shrugged. “I don’t know. It just is.”

“Okay,” Bokuto understood his boundaries, “We can stop doing that if you want.”

“But your neck will hurt again.”

“And? It's just an Airbnb. We won’t stay here forever.” Bokuto scoffed.

“.. I don’t really mind it.” Sakusa mutters, “It's fine. You can join me if you want. I want to make sure none of us get the wrong idea.”

“Ah, okay. I get it now.” Bokuto nods, “So, what's your intention?”

“Just to help.”

“Cool. I’m not gaining any ideas if that's what you’re worried about.”

That slightly stung Sakusa. He didn’t understand why. Bokuto was strictly a friend. Although, Sakusa can definitely admit that Bokuto is more attractive and cleaner than all his other friends. His personality is bearable, and he’s extremely understanding. Sakusa felt odd. What did he want from Bokuto? The pit in his stomach wouldn’t go away.

“What are you thinking about?” Bokuto glanced at Sakusa, “Are you ignoring me or what?”

“I’m not ignoring you. I’m thinking about.. things,” Sakusa continued, “Like how I don’t want to be here, but I don’t want to go back to our Airbnb either. I don’t know, I’m stressed.”

“Why don’t you swap rooms with Atsumu?” Bokuto suggests, “I’m sure he’ll do it.”

“Why don't you swap with him?”

“I don’t want his neck to start hurting.”

“Well, I do.”

“Hahaha! How cruel.”

“He made a mess in my room last time I asked for help with a spider.”

“So swap rooms with him.”

“No. I refuse to sleep in a room where Miya lived in.” 

“So swap with H--”

“Absolutely not.” Sakusa made a disgusted sound, “He reminds me of toddlers with sticky fingers.”

“What?” Bokuto laughed, “You’re funny.”

Sakusa shook his head, “That is an unpopular opinion.”

“Heh, maybe.”

Sakusa glanced out the window, seeing that they finally made it to the meddling beach. Sakusa didn’t want to leave the car. He actually enjoyed talking to Bokuto.

However, they both leave the car to set up their towels, and change into proper attire. They were all shirtless but Sakusa couldn’t look Bokuto in the face anymore. It wasn't that different from the locker rooms for their volleyball practices, but it's different because his feelings shifted.

Hinata and Atsumu head to the water immediately. Bokuto didn't want to, claiming that he takes care of his hair too much to get saltwater in it. He created sandcastles instead, with Sakusa watching and sitting under the umbrella for some shade.

“How’s this one?” Bokuto asks, “I think it's cooler and taller than the first one I made.”

“It's sloppy but, better.”

Bokuto frowned, “Man I wish Kuroo was here. He makes the best sandcastles.”

“Have you texted him?”

“Every day,” Bokuto laughed. “He told me to stop moping and enjoy the vacation. I guess he's right, but he definitely needs it more than I do.”

Sakusa nods, “I agree.”

Bokuto looked up at the sun, “Jeez, my skin is burning. Pass me the sunscreen?” Bokuto points.

Sakusa handed him the sunscreen, which he began applying. He put it on his face, neck, chest, abdomen, arms, and the visible part of his legs. The one part he couldn’t reach was his back.

He looked over at Atsumu who was too busy hanging out with Hinata. He glanced back at Sakusa, “Uh.. Can you help?”

“With?” Sakusa looked up from the book he was reading.

“Putting this on my back,” Bokuto casually says, “I can’t reach.”

Sakusa’s eyes widen, “.. Sure.” He felt his face get hot.

Bokuto handed him the sunscreen and faced his back towards Sakusa who took some product out of the bottle. He deeply inhales and rubs the sunscreen on his back. Bokuto’s back profile was incredible, and Sakusa was feeling every inch of his skin.

Sakusa didn’t know what Bokuto thought of this. He couldn’t see his face, which is something he’s partially glad about. He wanted to get this over with but he also didn’t want to stop.

He stopped his hand, “I’m done,” Sakusa says.

“Great. Thanks, man.” Bokuto faced Sakusa again, rebuilding his sandcastle for the third time.

Sakusa couldn’t believe what happened. Bokuto didn’t react at all which enraged him slightly. Before he could say something, Bokuto let out a groan. He put a hand on his neck and shoulder, cursing under his breath.

“It’s still bothering you?” Sakusa asks.

Bokuto nods, “Not as bad as yesterday but it’s still cramping.”

“What helps with the pain?”

“No idea.” Bokuto chuckled. “Laying on my back is even worse, massages are too painful, and stretching it feels like I’m pulling a muscle.”

Sakusa shrugged. “Sounds unbearable.”

“I should call Kuroo and ask for advice,” Bokuto grinned. “He always knows what to do.”

“Who even is that?”

Bokuto laughed wholeheartedly, “Are you joking?”

“No?”

“He’s a friend.” Bokuto shrugged, “He was captain of Nekoma.”

“Oh. The cat school?”

“Yeah! The cat school--”

Sakusa can see a beach ball that was about to hit Bokuto who was in front of him, “Bokuto-san watch out,” He grabbed Bokuto’s arms and turned him to the left, hearing the ball fly right over their heads.

Bokuto’s eyes widened this time, then made a face, “Goddamnit, ow!--Shit,” He shut his eyes and put his hand back on his neck.

Sakusa didn’t realize that he directly landed him on his pained shoulder, “I’m so sorry, there was a ball coming at you and--”

Bokuto grabbed the beach ball that landed right in his sandcastle and threw it back, not aiming anywhere in particular. He didn’t say anything, and Sakusa can see that he was irritable again. 

Bokuto took deep breaths, something he also learned from Kuroo. His shoulder hurt a lot and he knew that it wasn’t Sakusa’s fault.

Then, Bokuto smiled, not out of joy. “No worries. It just.. caught me off guard.” 

Sakusa sighed. “You should get some painkillers for that.”

“You think so?”

Sakusa nods, “You can’t stretch it or do anything without your neck and shoulder hurting. It could also help you go to sleep.”

“You’re right.” Bokuto nods. “Should we go now or wait for a little--”

A child peeked their head under the umbrella and startled Sakusa, “What the--?! Let's leave now.”

-  
-

Bokuto and Sakusa went back to their Airbnb together. The pain medicine seemed to work well enough for Bokuto. He was able to stretch it out which will help with the cramps according to Kuroo.

Bokuto cooked again, with no trouble this time. He sat down in front of Sakusa in their dining room and ate. He scrolled through his phone and picked up a small conversation with Sakusa.

“Bokuto-san. I think we need to talk.” Sakusa prompts.

Bokuto turned his phone off. “Yeah?”

Sakusa couldn’t get himself to say anything. He felt his throat tighten, as the anxiety took over his brain.

He shook his head, “Nevermind. Maybe I’ll save it for later.”

Bokuto stared. He was trying to see what could’ve been wrong but didn’t ask. He continued scrolling on his phone, acting like nothing happened and it was killing Sakusa slowly.

Bokuto acting so casual after strange interactions made Sakusa feel like he was going crazy. Bokuto can see how uncomfortable Sakusa looked.

“Are you okay?” Bokuto asks, “You’ve been.. I don’t know, kinda weird lately.”

“I’m thinking,” Sakusa answers, “But I can’t find the right words to say.”

“You’re overthinking.” Bokuto says, “I do that sometimes,” Bokuto gently placed a hand over Sakusa’s, “My sisters usually calm me down but to be honest, I don't know how to do it for others.” He lightly chuckled.

Sakusa tensed up but relaxed his hand with a sigh, “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“What isn't?” Bokuto asks.

“This,” Sakusa looked at their hands but made no effort to move them, "Because I’ll get the wrong idea."

Bokuto didn’t know what he meant. He slowly lifted his hand anyway, retracting it, and focused his attention back on his phone.

His phone rang and Bokuto answered immediately, “Yo! Kuroo, what’s up?” Bokuto excused himself to endlessly yap over the phone, leaving Sakusa to drown in his thoughts.

Is Bokuto truly this dense? Sakusa was overthinking again. 

The sun began to set, hours after their bizarre interaction. Atsumu and Hinata were not bad for whatever reason. Sakusa couldn’t care less and Bokuto didn’t seem concerned either. He could hear Bokuto laugh or talk about how homesick he is with Kuroo on the phone.

Sakusa laid down in his bed, staring at the ceiling with spider webs on it. He was afraid of being in there but he was even more afraid of inviting in Bokuto. He couldn’t be selfish though, he thought about how Bokuto’s neck started feeling better and it seemed to ease his mind about allowing him in.

Bokuto checked the room for any spiders and ended up finding at least two that hung around in the dark corners. Sakusa hated the idea that spiders crawled everywhere in the room. Bokuto attempted to reassure him but it hardly worked.

“Hey Sakusa, I have a question.” Bokuto prompts.

Sakusa didn’t like where this was going. “What?”

“What did you mean earlier that you would get the wrong idea?” Bokuto asks, “The wrong idea about what?”

“Us.”

“Sorry, I’m confused.”

“Why? What do you think it means?” Sakusa asks.

“Um.” Bokuto shrugged, “I know you think I’m full of myself but--Do you like me? I think you meant it that way.”

So Bokuto is no fool after all.

Sakusa sighed, “I don’t know why, but yes.”

“But.. Why me?” Bokuto seemed awfully confused. “You don’t like people like me. Y’know.. Loud and every other mean thing you said about me.” He crosses his arms. “Sometimes I feel like you’re messing with me.”

“Messing with you? For what?”

“Hell should I know?”

“You’re too casual about this and it pisses me off.” Sakusa glared. “Why don’t you react?”

“What? You want me to act surprised?”

“Excuse me? You are an arrogant piece of--”

“Because I am surprised,” Bokuto says, “It's the type of shock where you feel frozen and don’t know what to do.”

Sakusa huffs out in annoyance, “I know the feeling a little too well lately.”

“You’re obvious, y’know.”

“Shut up.” Sakusa glared, “Tell me how you feel about me. This is frustrating, I can’t tell.”

Bokuto smiled. “Figure me out, then.”

“I just told you I can’t.”

“Need more hints?”

“What hints have you shown?” Sakusa counters.

“Wow.” Bokuto laughed. “Did everything fly over your head or what?”

“But you,” Sakusa paused. “--You acted so platonically.”

“I dunno what that means.”

“.. Friendly.” Sakusa says, “You acted like we are strictly friends.”

“Yeah ‘cause you said so.”

“When?” Sakusa asks.

“What was it that you said? 'I want to make sure none of us get the wrong idea',” Bokuto mocked.

“Am I really the fool in this?” Sakusa muttered. “All along I thought you were so clueless but it was me. I’m clueless!” He exclaimed.

“Aha, there you go.” Bokuto jokes, “I told you, you’re overthinking. The answer was right in your face.”

“Okay, I get it,” Sakusa grumbled.

“So? Now that you said that. What did you want out of it?” Bokuto asks.

“I don’t know.” Sakusa answered genuinely, “I didn’t think this far ahead yet. Do you want something out of it?”

“I wasn’t the one who started this confession.” Bokuto teased, “What do you want from me, Sakusa? You’ve done plenty of thinking, don’t get stuck now.”

Sakusa turned red and broke eye contact, “You are so annoying I don’t think I like you anymore.” He knew that wasn’t true at all, and Bokuto found his bluff funny.

“Hahaha! Wanna know what I want?” Bokuto asks.

Sakusa looked back at him and nodded.

“I think you should date me,” Bokuto points his thumb towards his chest, “I’m a total catch and the coolest spiker you know. Most likely the most good looking guy you know too, and I’d say that I’m funny. What do you say?”

Sakusa blinked. “I say that you are very lucky that you are good looking because that would never work on anyone.”

"I can live with that," Bokuto grinned, "I didn't hear a no."

Sakusa rolls his eyes, “So.. What now?”

“Jeez-- Are you expecting more from me?”

“I don’t settle for less.”

“Ooh, okay.” Bokuto chuckled, “Wanna kiss?”

Sakusa nods slowly, “Get over here.”

Bokuto approached Sakusa who was seated on his bed, cupping his face and leaning in slowly. Bokuto can quickly tell that Sakusa was new to this, but at least he was learning quickly. Sakusa opened his eyes slightly, seeing a giant spider on the wall behind Bokuto.

Startled, Sakusa bit Bokuto’s lip which caused him to yell.

“Ow?! What the fuck Sakusa?” Bokuto furrows his eyebrows, “Are you some sort of sadist?”

“What? No--There’s a spider right there.” Sakusa points.

“Okay? Ignore it.”

“Are you crazy?! Get the bug out of here!”

Bokuto defeatedly sighs, standing up to get rid of the spider. He grabs paper to scoop up the spider and toss it outside. While walking back, Bokuto tasted iron in his mouth and grimaced. He pulled out his phone and saw his lip was slightly bleeding.

Sakusa followed Bokuto to the living room, “What’s taking so long?-- Oh. You’re bleeding.”

“Yeah.. wonder where it's from.” He sarcastically responded.

“Sorry.”

Bokuto didn’t answer. He wasn’t bitter, either. He approached Sakusa again and locked lips. It didn’t take long until Bokuto’s tongue was inside Sakusa’s mouth. Sakusa’s hands rest on Bokuto’s shoulders to pull him in further. Bokuto’s hands stayed on Sakusa’s waist. If he pulled his face any closer, it would be all teeth and less tongue.

The front door flew open. Atsumu and Hinata shrieked at the sight, which startled Sakusa again. He bit Bokuto’s tongue on accident which irritated him beyond words.

“Sakusa,” Bokuto grit his teeth, “Are you trying to eat me?!”

“No! I’m sorry--”

“Are we ignoring what just happened?” Atsumu asks, completely confused.

“Is this why Omi-san insists on staying back here with Bokuto-san?” Hinata asks.

“Hahahah! Yer right,” Atsumu nudges Hinata.

“Are you like, obsessed with me?” Bokuto teased.

“Absolutely not,” Sakusa glared.

“You both just ate each other’s faces off,” Atsumu crosses his arms, “You’re both obsessed!”

Bokuto laughed loudly, “Yeah, I am.”

“Get a room,” Atsumu rolls his eyes.

“Sure,” Bokuto grabs Sakusa’s arm and takes him to his own room, “There are no spiders in there so you won’t freak out. And if you bite me one more time I swear I--”

“I won't,” Sakusa furrows his eyebrows, “I didn’t even do it on purpose.”

“I know, I’m just messing with you.” Bokuto closed the door again, “But seriously, quit biting me.”

“I’m not trying to,” Sakusa restates.

Bokuto leaned in again, but before he kissed Sakusa again there was another knock on the door. He can feel Sakusa jolt and whip his head towards the door in irritation.

“That was close,” Bokuto let out a breath of relief.

“We need to get out of this place,” Sakusa crosses his arms.

Bokuto nods then, opens the door, “Hey Hinata, I’m kinda busy--”

“Go away.” Sakusa scolds, “Do not interrupt us again unless you’re bleeding or dying.” 

“But--”

“Go away,” Sakusa repeats, shutting the door in his face.

“Hey, that's kinda mean.”

Sakusa blinked. “Yes, I know.”

“Pfft--Alright then.” Bokuto laughed, “We really should get outta here.”

Sakusa nodded, “Please.”

Once their vacation ended, Bokuto’s mood drastically improved. He got to spend time with his other friends again and Sakusa without any interruptions.

“So.. Sakusa, huh?” Kuroo nudges Bokuto.

“Heheh, yeah.” Bokuto smiled, thinking about him.

“Interesting choice.” Kuroo nods, “But I’m proud of you, Bo.”

“Thanks.”

“So how’d it happen?”

“He found a spider,” Bokuto says, “And asked me to kill it.”

“Oh wow, romance is not dead after all.” Kuroo jokes.

“Haha! Nope.” Bokuto chuckled, “He also bit me twice when we first kissed.”

“What? No way!”

“Ahahaha, yes! It wasn’t on purpose though.” Bokuto shrugged, “At least that's what he told me.”

“.. Is he a sadist?”

“I know right? I asked the same thing,” Bokuto scoffed, “He said no, though.”

“Sounds like a terrible love story,” Kuroo grinned, “But, it doesn’t matter. As long as you’re happy, Bo.”

Bokuto stopped his tracks. From a distance, Sakusa was drinking out of his water bottle. Kuroo can see Bokuto’s pupils dilate, completely over the moon the second he looks at him.

Bokuto smiled, “I am.”


End file.
